Lazos de amor
by pame chan 42
Summary: Y aunque Haruka y Shintaro tenían una buena vida de pareja, no significaba que todo podía ser perfecto.- ShintaroxFem!Haruka.


Esta es una historia de ShintaroxFem!Haruka y al inicio un poco de Male!AyanoxTakane. -A Haruka le sigo llamando por el mismo nombre, pero a Ayano le nombro "Hayato" que era un nombre más o menos parecido y significa "halcón", lo que me hace pensar bastante en que ella observaba a todos cuidándolos :3.- De lo que hablo aquí es algo que sucede, es un poco delicado el temita... pero quería tomarlo porque es algo real. Espero les agrade y no me odien.- Además, a pedido de mi amada kohai Maki ;w; es que lo publico hoy. Es un amor esa chica~.-

Un oneshot muy rápidito pero con sentimientos. Muy sentimental, así que si no te gusta lo cursi, por favor, no lo leas. Un gusto como siempre~.

* * *

><p>El llanto un bebé inundaba la habitación blanca. Adentro los orgullosos primogénitos lloraban de felicidad.<p>

-Takane... es hermosa.- Pronunció el hombre que era ya un orgulloso** _padre_**. Las lágrimas ponían más rojo su rostro y su voz se oía quebradiza y feliz.

De repente una enfermera les preguntó por dos personas que estaban de visita. "Dicen ser Kisaragi Shintaro y Kisaragi Haruka, ¿desean que pasen?" Los dos respondieron afirmativamente.

-Wow, Ha-

-¡Shintaroooouu!-Empezó a gritar el hombre.- ¡Soy papá! ¡Y es tan hermosa como Takane!- El joven había estado enamorado por mucho tiempo de la chica y después de largos años sus sueños se materializaban, tenía una familia con ella.

-Hayato, ¡no grites!-Exclamó el hombre que no podía creer lo ruidoso que era su amigo, sobre todo porque estaban en un hospital.

-Shin, es tan bonita...

Shintaro sintió algo extraño en sus entrañas al oír sus palabras. No sabía si era felicidad ajena por su amigo, o quizás _celos_.

Por su parte las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar.

-Takane, hola.-Saludó la joven.

-Haruka, hola... Ven, salúdala.-Le habló aún con un poco de cansancio.

-Hola pequeña~-Empezó la mujer.- Guau, es idéntica a ti Takane, je je.

-¿De que hablas? Si su cabello es como el de Hayato.

-Sí, también es cierto. Dios, es tan bonita~

De inmediato las jóvenes empezaron a hablar sobre la nueva niña a la vista de sus esposos.

Había pasado mucho desde que Hayato y Takane habían empezado una relación. Todos sabían de los sentimientos de Hayato menos increíblemente Takane. La relación para él parecía imposible hasta que un cierto día su amigo, Shintaro, le dijo que había empezado una relación con su sempai, Haruka; eso bastó para que el joven de bufanda tuviera esperanzas, y al final terminaron iniciando una relación, con muchos problemas de por medio; pero ahora que habían tenido una hija, se los veía mucho más unidos y felices.

-Shintaro, es bonita, ¿no has pensado tú también en...?

-No, no soy como tú. No me gustaría cometer un "accidente" como tú.- Empezó el hombre con una mirada algo sombría, y aunque había todo iniciado como una tremenda metida de pata de sus dos amigos, al final Hayato agradecía por eso. Lo mismo Takane.

-Umh... quizás empezó así, pero, es muy bonito; mira, nos casamos y somos felices. Si esto pasó, fue por algo. Las amo, y tú estás casado incluso antes que yo. Vamos, ve y dile que quieres tener un be-

-Sólo cállate Hayato, no sabes nada.- El joven notó un ligero cambio en su voz, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando algo estaba mal con el de cabello negro.

-¿Shintaro?

El hombre serio sólo se calló y no respondió ninguno de sus pedidos.

Habían muchas cosas que él se guardó y solo fueron expuestas a Haruka: Sueños, fantasías, cosas las cuales solo podía saber su esposa, ni siquiera su mejor amigo podía, puesto que era algo que les correspondía sólo a ellos como pareja.

* * *

><p>-Wow, ¡es tan bonita~!<p>

-Sí... es linda- Hablaba el hombre con un sonrojo y trataba de conducir a su hogar lo mejor posible.

-¡Y se parece tanto a Takane!

-Yo creo que se parece a Hayato más que a la loca de Takane.

-Vamos amor, no le digas así. Han de estar tan felices~ ¡Takane se veía tan feliz!

-Umh... si.-Respondió incómodo. Ya estaba sucediendo lo mismo y Haruka no se daba cuenta el propio daño que se estaba haciendo.

-Guau, ¡hay que comprarles algo! ¿qué te pare-?

-Haruka...-Usó una voz fuerte, pero segura.- Calma.

De inmediato el silencio se hizo presente.

-No es tan malo. Yo soy feliz junto a ti.-Se estacionó junto a la vía y detuvo el carro entonces.

Su relación de pareja no era tan simple como todos podía pensar. Claro, dos esposos que se habían vuelto pareja desde la secundaria y no habían tenido ni una sola pelea antes. Se oía perfecto, pero las cosas se distanciaban un poco de ello.

La joven solo se mordió el labio no queriendo pensar en el tipo de vida que tenía, donde los sueños no podían volverse realidad.

-Y-Yo...

-Está bien, no te fuerces...- Habló Shintaro con una voz apacible.- Yo soy feliz junto a ti.-Una vez más se lo repitió; podría decírselo 100 veces más y no se cansaría.

-P-Pero... Shintaro. Yo... ¿por qué? ¿por qué amas este cuerpo tan...? Si yo... s-si yo no...-Apretó las manos lo más fuerte que podía sobre su pantalón, viendo su anillo y recordando la promesa de "amor eterno" pactado por los dos. Le dolía el que su cuerpo le jugara ese tipo de malas pasadas; siempre lo había hecho, y su mente no podía más ante la situación diaria en la que rotaba su vida.

-¿Qué importa?- Habló el hombre, acomodándose lo mejor posible para abrazarla entonces.- Te amo, y tú me has salvado muchas veces. Te amo, y no me importa que no podamos tener un hijo.- Ella lo había salvado de la soledad y él no podía salvarla a ella, algo que lo rompía por dentro.

-Ah...-La joven empezó a sollozar y a dar pequeños gritillos acallados por el cuerpo del hombre.-Shintaro... Y-yo...

-No importa, está bien. Yo te amo, y amo todo de ti.

Pero el llanto continuó y no paró durante largos minutos. Palabras como "te amo" y "perdón" continuaron durante aquel tiempo.

La travesía en el carro continuó por largo tiempo luego de que Haruka dejara de sollozar. Se estacionaron frente a aquel espacio que ambos compraron poco antes de casarse; donde estaba aquel cuarto donde por primera vez se amaron profundamente y donde compartieron parte de su vida con la otra persona.

Haruka estaba aún deprimida por su situación. Recordaba bien lo que le habían dicho los doctores aquella tarde en la cual muy animadamente ella había ido para tomarse exámenes; quería que fuera una sorpresa, decirle a su esposo "estoy embarazada" y entonces reír, pero el mundo se le distorsionó fuertemente. Recordó aspectos de su pasado _enfermizo_, cuando ella tenía pocas pespectativas a futuro, donde ya había aceptado que moriría y no tenía fe en el destino_._ Ella había logrado salir adelante de su enfermedad muchos años antes, pero a pesar del tiempo esta seguía presente, la asechaba y la devolvía a un mundo negro.

Los doctores le dieron consejos donde le explicaban que si podía tener hijos, donde podían fácilmente engendrar, pero que también habían muchas contraindicaciones. Alguien tendría que sufrir si deseaban tener un hijo. Le pareció demasiado horrible eso y entonces con toda la pena del mundo se resignó a que nunca podría tener un hijo.

"¿Qué clase de vida tendría Shintaro? Yo no podría vivir con eso, ni tú ni nadie debería sufrir por mi..."

Aquellas palabras le expresó a su pareja cuando en la tarde él la encontró llorando desconsoladamente. A pesar del tiempo seguía no habiendo consuelo. Shintaro aquella vez la abrazó y le dijo que a él no le importaba, que incluso era "egoísta" tener hijos. Engedrar para generar felicidad sólo a los padres que no pensaban en lo desdichado del mundo que cada vez era más despiadado y horrible. Le expresaba que no le importaba, y aún por dentro pensaba en lo hermoso que hubiera sido el ver a Haruka en una cama blanca abrazando el producto de su amor con una sonrisa.

Ya en la realidad, el hombre al ver como su esposa abría la puerta principal, de inmediato la tomó de las caderas y entonces le dio un beso en la nuca. La tomó delicadamente y la cargó en sus brazos, justo de la misma manera como cuando llegaron por primera vez a aquella casa.

-Dime, ¿recuerdas cuando entramos por primera vez en esta casa?- Le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta torpemente con su pierna.

_"Sí, lo recuerdo." _Era lo que ella respondía mentalmente.

-Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Ese vestido blanco y el oír la palabra "acepto" ¿Qué más podía pedir yo?

_"También fui feliz. Te veías muy apuesto con ese traje negro, y la promesa que me dedicaste en forma de un poema..."_ Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-¿Y sabes por qué no es el mejor?

_"No lo sé."_

Hubo un silencio eterno cortado una vez más por el hombre.

-Porque cuando paso la vida contigo, ese es entonces mi nuevo momento favorito Haruka.

Luego de un monótono segundo se oyó su respuesta.

-_Gracias..._- Pronunció la joven en un pequeño y débil suspiro.

-No hay porque, solo no le digas a mi hermana que soy romántico, me daría mucha vergüenza lo que Momo diría...

-Ja ja... ok.- Rió con un dejo de tristeza, pero al menos ya no estaba tan desolada.

El joven de inmediato la bajo a su altura y se arrodilló.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me hinqué hacia ti. Esa vez en medio de la cena sólo te lo propuse. Hagamos las cosas bien, ¿te parece?

Haruka sintió latir su corazón al sentir la palma cálida de su esposo. Recordaba que ese era el mismo sentimiento como cuando pasaban el tiempo juntos.

-Dime mi amada Haruka; ya eres mi todo, pero ¿te gustaría continuar siéndolo? Yo te amo, y más increíble es que tú te hayas enamorado de alguien tan malvado como yo. Yo tengo muchos más pecados que tú, y tú me perdonaste a pesar de todo... A mi no me parece malo el que no tengamos hijos, pero, quizás es el momento de empezar otra nueva aventura. Mi amada Kisaragi Haruka, aquella que se atrevió a cambiarse aquel bonito apellido por el mío.- La chica rió.- ¿Te gustaría adoptar un bebé conmigo?

La mujer lo miró sorprendida. De inmediato se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿E-Es en serio?

-Sí. Si eso te hace feliz, yo soy feliz, aunque... diablos, no sé si seré tan buen padre como tú...-Recitó el chico que no expectaba ser bueno con un infante.

-Ja ja, Shintaro...-De inmediato se puso a su altura y lo abrazó.-Gracias. Soy... tan feliz- E increíblemente la mujer sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, Haruka.

Se abrazaron lo mejor que pudieron, correspondiéndose como siempre lo hacían.

Shintaro luego la cargaría hacia la cama que compartían para abrazarla y dedicarle palabras que jamás esperó decirle a nadie cuando joven. Se hicieron entonces una sincera promesa: Esperar a hacer lo mejor posible por aquella criatura a la cual ellos esperaban sacar de la soledad. Cuidarían a aquella persona con la cual compartirían su amor. Ser una "familia feliz" aún a sabiendas de que lo único que los uniría serían **_lazos de amor_**.

* * *

><p>Realmente... lloré haciendo esto. Me parece bastante triste la idea de que aún siendo Haruka mujer, jamás podría darle un hijo Shintaro. A sido una idea que he tenido desde hace tanto :°D y demonios, me odio por escribirlo, pero esto es algo que sucede en la realidad, y es algo triste. -conoce a alguien más o menos que estuvo en ese caso, es demasiado doloroso oírlo, aunque alguien más te lo cuente.-<p>

En serio, esto es la cosa más cursi y cruel que he escrito en toda mi vida... -Se sienta en un rincón.-

Espero les haya gustado. Diantres, es DEMASIADO triste *llora* pero demonios, tenía que escribirlo T-T

Un comentario lleno de odio es aceptado :,D.


End file.
